User blog:IceIceIceIceIce/Closest Raids Ever
We've all had very close raids. It happens rarely, but when it does happen, you can yell "TAKE THAT!!!" in your opponent's face. Have you ever had raids as close as these? Riflemen So I attacked a mercenary with 96 Riflemen. I...wasn't ready for what would happen next. I flanked around the left and destroyed most of the Defences there. When I had ~10 Riflemen left, I flared them just next to the HQ. Unfortunately, there was a Sniper Tower that I had not noticed! It shot down my Riflemen, one by one. But by some miracle, three survived. They were out of range. I wasn't sure I would win. As the clock ticked, I was beginning to get desperate. Time was running out, ant that health bar only had a few pixels left. But then... HZM 1 Perhaps I was slightly too eager to try out my new Medics. I filled some landers with a HZM but didn't wait for the troops to finish. Well, I paid dearly for that. I was on the HQ fairly soon, but then, the last Heavy on the battle perished! The one remaining Medic immediately started healing the Zookas. But three shots from a Sniper and he was gone too. Then the only thing standing between the Rocket Launcher and my Zookas was...nothing. Thankfully though, the Medic managed to get the Zookas to 90% health before he died. Two Zookas left. No, one Zooka left. The Rocket Launcher fired. I panicked! But then... HZM 2 This was just like any old HZM attack. One of the last, in fact, before I abandoned the Medics entirely and went for straight-up Hooka. But boy, did HZM make a grand finale. The base was pretty easy, and I didn't have much of a problem. Unfortunately though, all my Heavies were down, and all that was left were Medics and Zookas. Also, there was a Rocket Launcher. And if you've studied basic boomology, you know that Rocket Launcher plus Zooka equals sad. To add to this, the Rocket Launcher was more powerful than expected, and actually began to pick off my Zookas. I wasn't too confident, but then... HZM 3 So I was about to switch back to good ol' Hooka and abandon the Medics. This was one of the last battles that the faithful Medics were in. And this one was just as spectacular as all the other raids on this page. Once again, I was on the HQ. Isn't that always the case with HZM? It's OP. The Medics had done their job well. Too well – they were all dead. Now they were retired, and the Zookas were exposed to a Rocket Launcher. Oops! I wasn't really expecting to win – the Rocket Launcher would decimate my Zookas any second. But then... SW 1 After I started using Hooka again, I also started to develop my Warriors. Specifically, Smokey Warriors. I smashed through a lot of bases, but then I got a lot of Victory Points...and then I got matched with hard opponents...and I couldn't beat them. But this battle was glorious. My Warriors got to the HQ fairly intact, but I was rather low on Gunboat Energy. I shocked everything I could, but some Flamethrowers escaped! My Warriors got torn apart, and I didn't think I was going to win. But then... SW 2 So this was just a regular Smokey Warrior Attack. I was almost certainly going to win because the HQ only had about 95,000 health. So I deployed my Warriors. But then I had a little blunder, and a few Warriors died from Mines. It wasn't too big of a deal, so I continued onto the HQ. By then, about 10 Warriors had fallen. I wasn't too confident, but I wasn't doubting my attack either. When the Smoke Screen ran out, I threw Shock Bombs on the most important Defences, but missed some Machine Guns and Flamethrowers! They absolutely tore my Warriors apart, and I kind of lost hope. But then, I saw how low the HQ's health was. I was literally yelling at my screen. One Warrior left! There was no chance! But then... Category:Blog posts